Eyes of the Moon
by glassfox222
Summary: Gaara has discovered what he wants and taken it. But now how can he win over the stolen girl. How long can he resist the urges that are building inside him?lemon Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Grey aquamarine eyes narrowed as he watched the orange clad back depart, head thrust skyward in laughter. 'Why should that blond freak have so many who care for him?' Gaara thought as a rage began to fill him sending a tremor through his body. 'I have no one. I have never truly had anyone who lo…' He turned his head away from the thought. 'We are the same yet you have been granted so much and I so little. He has so many that, he does even realize half of them.' The longing for love and acceptance had crept back in to him after his fight with Naruto. This longing made him feel weak but he could no longer block it out by saying people were only there to validate his existence. His body also craved people but in what way he was uncertain.

'Stop whining boy.' Shukaku shouted disrupting Gaara's thoughts. 'If you desire something then take it or kill the fox; I care not which but pout no longer. It makes us look weak.' Gaara began to regain his composure. 'Yes I am strong enough to take what I want but who do I desire.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Is there no one around him that is not incredibly annoying and worthless?' He thought. His search was not going well. Gaara had carefully watched Naruto and those he was around for the last two weeks. Slowing he began to whittle down possible choices from the list of people who cared for Naruto. I would end up killing them all in less then a week.' He sighed inwardly. 'My search seems pointless.'

"Heeelllo Naruuto-kun." A timid voice stuttered out. Gaara cast a glance at the Raman shop below. He saw a small woman with long dark hair speaking with Naruto. "Oh hi Hinata. Didn't see you there." Naruto said. "How are you?" Hinata asked, staring at her feet. "I'm fine just taking a quick food break from training. But I got to get back to it so I'll see you later." He said a large grin on his face. "Ookay Naruto-kun good bye" She spoke in barely more then a whisper. She looked up to see him already walking away. Slowly she turned and began to head for the Huuga compound.

'Her face is red.' He thought as he watched her carefully. 'But why?' He watched her, as Naruto departed, there seemed to be a longing deep inside those opal eyes. Leaping from the rooftops Gaara followed her unnoticed. He watched as she entered the place that seemed to be her home. Unnoticed and ungreeted by all whom she passed Hinata made her way to her room.

Silently she shut the door to her room. Hinata leaned against it. Her shoulders began to quiver. Gaara could smell the salt of her tears from his position on her roof. "He doesn't even seem to care." Her voice was shaky and soft. Gaara had to increase the charka to his ears in order to hear her words. "Naruto… I loovvee yooouuu." She said almost soundlessly. Her body began to tremble. "You don't even notice me at all. I'm invisible to everyone." Her heart broke as she said these words, feeling truth in them. Gaara heard her gentle steps. Then with a soft thump she fell to her mat.

'She loves him but he is a monster. She can love a monster?' His fingers brushed over the love symbol on his forehead. 'She is weak and unwanted.' Shukaku said. 'It pains her dearly to be so unwanted. We should end her suffering.' A vision of her bloody corpse flashed in his mind. 'NO!' Gaara shouted inside his head. He shut his eyes against the thought, focusing all his energy on blocking out the bloodthirsty raccoon.

He sat on the roof meditating/waiting. His thoughts kept coming back to her words. "I love you." 'If she can love one such as I, could she love me?' He heard movement coming from her room. Opening his eyes he saw that night had crept up on him.

He stopped a few feet away from her in a tree. He had followed her out into the woods. 'She still hasn't sensed me.' Hinata sat next to a small pond. His eyes widened as he realized that she was getting undressed. He watched puzzled as she took off each article of clothing folding them neatly next to her. Carefully she walked onto the water, the moonlight giving her white skin a silvery glow. The water jumped and danced with her every movement as she practiced her jutsue. She enthralled Gaara. 'She is beautiful.' His body tingled with new sensations that flowed throughout him. A longing to touch her, taste her began to grow. His penis began to pulse with longing. A soft chuckle ran through his mind.

'So it seems you found what you want. Our time here has not been a waste. Why don't you just go out there and take her. You can easily over power her.' Shukaku said. No was Gaara's reply. "Why not just take what you want. It's right there in front of you?' 'I can't.' Something inside Gaara told him that was not the way to get what he wanted. Though he wasn't sure what that was. 'Fine then!' Shukaku said. He sent an image of her laying beneath him her eye shut lips parted in a pleasure filled moan. Gaara heard the moan leave his mouth as his mind rapped around Shukaku 's departing gift.

Hinata gasped at the sound she just heard. It sounded like a person moaning. She ran to the edge of the pond and grabbed her cloths. She used a quick teleportation jutsu to bring herself back to her room. Panting she quickly dressed. 'Someone was watching me. Someone was moaning while they watched me naked.' She thought panting. Fear and embarrassment filled her.

'Damn it. She's gone.' He thought. Gaara leaned against a tree. His body still ached with the want of her. Shukaku began to laugh. 'It's true she is weak but her blood holds strength. She would be a good choice to bear our young. ' He left Gaara with that thought and his aching body.

8888

He glanced down through the foliage and watched her wave goodbye to her teammates. She began her walk home wondering what to do with herself. They had been given a week off to rest and enjoy themselves. Their sensei felt that they were working too hard and it would be best.

A shiver ran down her spine. She felt as though she were being watched. The memory of the night before flashed in her head. She quickened her pace. He smiled at the sound of her heart beating more frantically. She could sense him. Playfully he dashed from tree to tree in pursuit of his little deer. Hinata activated her Byakugan. Her eyes widened as they found a source of her fear, someone was coming after her. They were powerful. Frantically she increased her pace. Trying desperately to out run this strange chakra source. His smile widened at the scent of her fear. He let her gain distance between them. She panted and slumped against a tree trunk. 'I lost him' she thought looking behind her and sensing no one with her Byakugan. She deactivated it. Raising her head skyward she closes her eyes. Her jagged breathing began to ease. 'Who was that? And why is he after me?' She wondered as she tried to recover. A gasp escaped her throat.

Slowly she opened her eye. Her heart all but stopped as she saw him not three inches from her. His breath caressed her face as the gray green pools consumed her vision. So close to her. Tremors coursed through her.

'Gaara of the sand.' Her mind began to flip back three years to the chunin exams. He was a monster, she had seen him kill and take pleasure in it. 'Why? Why is he here? Am I going to die?'

Gaara moved back to get a better look at her. He took in the deep silver of her eyes that reminded him so of the moon, her smooth white skin that covered her soft features. 'I wonder if she is as soft as she looks.' He'd wondered this ever since he had seen her practicing her jutsu at a waterfall. The strange new feeling began to erupt in his body again. Slowly, tentatively the sand of his armor receded from his hand, he brushed her cheek with his fingertips. She was softer then he could have imagined. Her eyes widened at his touch. "W-w-w-w" was all she could manage to say. Fear constricted her chest, something was different but she knew not what. Her pathetic attempts to speak only brought his attention lower. Her lips contained a faint pink tint. They like the rest of her looked so soft he just had to feel if they were.

'What's he doing? Why did he touch me? Oh no he's coming closer.' With that final thought she fainted. He caught her limp form. A thin smile peaked at the corner of his mouth. 'She is more beautiful up close.' He shook his head at the thought. He lifted her into his arms. 'She's so light.'

'What are you going to do now?' Shukaku asked playfully while Gaara gazed at Hinata's sleeping form in his arms.

'I'm going to bring her home. I have wasted enough time here.'


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara stood next to the bed. His attention focused on the slight movement of her chest. 'What are you going to do with her now that you've captured her?' Shukaku inquired of his vessel. 'You can not hold her in the forced sleep jutsue forever.'

Gaara had used the sleep jutsue when Hinata began to stir during their journey to Suna. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to hurt her but knew it would come to a fight if she awoke before he could bring her to his homeland.

"Emmura" Hinata mumbled as she turned on to her side. This returned Gaara's focus to her. He bent down. His fingers brushed a few strands of hair that dared to conceal her face from him. He was careful not to touch her. He was depriving himself of what he wanted which confused and annoyed Shukaku as he felt the boy's self-induced frustration.

'Why do you not just satisfy yourself and be done with it?'

'If I take her now by force, she will only fear me more. I do not want her to fear me.' Gaara replied.

'Why do you care if she fears you? Let her! Strike fear into her heart and she will obey your every whim '

Gaara looked at floor trying to put what he wanted into words. This was all so new to him he didn't understand any of it. 'I don't want her to look at me with eyes wide full of fear and hatred. I want her to look at me the same was she looked at Naruto.' He mentally stated to Shukaku.

'So you want her to love you. Hahaha.' Shukaku's laughter rang through his head. 'When did this come about? We do not need love. Other being only exist to satisfy us. These feelings of yours are fool hearty. Forget them.' Gaara was growing angrier with each of Shukaku's words.

'I will no longer listen to you. Leave me be.' Gaara shouted. He began to focus on blocking out the raccoon completely. Gaara focused so completely on keeping Shukaku from disturbing him that he failed to sense the growing consciousness of the women on the bed next to him.

888888

"Gaara has finally returned?" Temari questioned the junion.

"Yes. Today." She waited for him to say more when he didn't she quested. " Did he say anything when he came in?" She hoped. Her brother had been missing for more then two weeks.

"He went up the stairs and said that he was not to be disturbed. Though…"

"What?" Temari shouted at him.

"He was carrying an unconscious ninja from Kohna with him."

"He what?" She screamed. Then began to maneuver her way to his quarters. 'What could he possibly be thinking. Why did he bring the ninja here? We can not afford another war with Kohna.'


	4. Chapter 4

Temari thundering raged greeted Gaara long before she bust through the door. "What are you thinking? Why did you bring the corpse back here? We will not have another war because of your foolishness. You may be the Kazekage but you don't have the right to do this." She panted out.

"She is not a corpse." Gaara stated. He folded his arms across his chest. She took a step back examining the young women who lay on the sheets. Soft rise and fall of the woman's chest surprised her.

"Then who is she a spy or a mercenary? Please tell me there is a reason that she is here and alive." The aliveness of the woman had caught her off guard.

"I want her." Gaara replied simply. Temari's eye's widened at this proclamation. 'Gaara wants someone.' Her mind was spinning. The shock showed on her normally blank face.

"But…" Temari finding it hard to get over the shock finally stammered out. "Why?"

"I feel she can satisfy my needs." Her mouth fell open at this proclamation. 'Gaara my little brother has abducted a woman for…" She refused to let the though complete it self. Its absurd Gaara has never wanted or needed anyone. But yet he abducted her and brought her here.

"Why were you gone for so long?" Changing the subject seemed a very good idea to her.

"I went to kohna."

"Well obviously." Temari gestured at the bed. "But that still doesn't explain anything. All of Temari's shouting had brought Hinata back to the waking world. She sat there listening to the voice of a strange enraged woman and a calm man. 'Where could I possibly be?' She thought. 'I have to get out of here' carefully she began to make signs of her teleportation jut sue.

Gaara turned his head to see the slight movement of her arms. He turned grab her. His hand found empty air.

Hinata found herself on the roof of a tall building. A village spread out before her with only sand in the distance. 'I must be in Suna. But why?' She began to leap for the rooftops to get away.

Temari stared at the empty bed. Gaara burst through the window. He reached out for her aura. She was almost to the deserts edge. A smile graced his lips. 'She thinks she can escape me. She is in my domain now. She can never get away from here.

She leapt from the high wall. Taking off at top speed she did not care which direction. She activated her byakugan. There she saw him a distant burst of chakra. Trying desperately to increase her speed adrenalin pumped through her. With a soft thump Gaara landed on the sand. Wave of chakra trust though the sand.

Hinata fell as sand encased her legs. Panic over took her as it climbed up her limbs to her torso. The memories of sand and blood raining from the sky flashed though her mind. Desperately she fought against her bindings. Attacking them with the genital fist. The shadow loomed over her announcing her captor's arrival. Slowly she looked up into the cold demeanor. Tears pooled in her eyes. 'I don't want to die.' Her eyes are filled with pain and fear he notes. He crouched down.

"You can not escape here. The next time you try you will be punished." Hinata turned away from him. Tears leaked out from her closed eyes. Her body threatens to give out in her. Gaara became annoyed as her long blue black hair covered her face from view. She propped herself more securely on her arms and stammered out. "Why?" That one word held so many questions. Why am I here? Why am I alive…? As though reading her mind he answered.

"You are still alive because I want you. This is the same reason I brought you here." The shock of his words brought Hinata's eyes back to him. She couldn't help the red flush of her cheeks. "You belong to me now."


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata stared out the window at the city of Suna. It glowed in the evening light. For five nights she had watched the sunset hoping to see her rescue in the distance. 'They must have noticed I've gone missing by now' she thought. 'My family won't care but I'm certain Kiba and Shino do.'

Clink went the band on her arm against the window sill. These bracelets were Garra's gift to her. He had placed them on her wrist after he first returned her to what was to be her room. He added a warning do not try to escape then disappeared.

After a few moments Hinata thought it to be safe. She dashed once more from the room. Fleeing Suna and her captor. Five feet from Suna's walls large sand chains attached to the bracelets binding her to the spot. She had used the gentle fist technique in an attempt to break her bonds. Each time the chains would shatter and reform almost instantly. They drew her closer to the sand at the base with each reformation. Out of breath and on her knees by the wall she sat. The scorching day passed over her. Her fair skin changed to red.

She was thankful to not be wearing her jacket. It had been missing since she awoke. The day time heat was slowly replaced by the cold wind of the desert night. Shivering Hinata curled into a ball on the sand. Weariness over took her and she slept. A cold voice awoke her. She could still feel the bitter chill of the night pressing around her burnt body. "I said get up." Gaara was growled angrily. Slowly she lifted her upper body onto her sore arms. She faced the sand. "I warned you not to run. You can not escape me. Now rise to your feet. I'm bringing you back home."

'Home?' Hinata questioned. She looked up into those cold eyes as she rose to her feet. The chain vanished.

"Follow me." Gaara commanded. He leapt onto Suna's outer wall. Hinata's heart sank. The brief moment of hope dropped through her stomach leaving despair. "I said come." Gaara yelled. Yanking on a new chain that extended from his hand to her wrist he pulled her painfully up the wall. She found herself yet again in the room in what she now guessed to be the residence of the kazekage. "You are not to leave this room." He ordered. "Do you understand?" Hinata nodded her head. "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes." She yelped out. He walked away through the pale wooden door. He had not returned. That night she fell down onto the soft bed and wept. Gaara could hear her tears as he walked away. 'So much for not frightening her.' Shukaku said a note of humor in his voice.

'I had to. I warned her that she would be punished if she tried to escape again.' Gaara said a hint on remorse in the thought.

'Why did you not punish her then?' Shukaku questioned.

'I did. I left her out there all day. That was her punishment as well as confinement to her quarters.'

'Come now that is not a suitable punishment. You even protected her the entire time she was out there. Now slicing up that delicate flesh seems much more fitting.' Shukaku chuckled. 'Or since you are against that why not punish her in a way that would please yourself.' The image of Hinata's naked form beneath him once again filled his thoughts making his body tighten with need. Panting Gaara replied.

'I will not use that as a way to punish her. That is not the way. She will hate me if I do that. She will look upon me with horror and disgust.'

'And that is better then the fear and contempt she holds for you now.'

'I will change that. But that can not happen if I use my body as a way to punish her.'

Gaara forced the demon back. He then teleported outside of her window. He heard every tear as it feel from her eyes. Watched every sob shake her slender frame. 'I had to do this. She is mine now. I had to show her that. She can give me what I need. This is the only way.' He told himself. After hours her body quieted and sleep engulfed her.

He had watched her every night after. His body aching with desire to enter the room and take what was his. During her days Hinata saw no one except the ninja who brought her food twice a day. By the third day she attempted to get the ninja to speak with her. At this she failed miserably. Her loneliness grew.

88888888888888888

"So little brother you are becoming a man." Kankuro joked. He had just returned from a mission to the land of rain. Temari filled him in on the situation with Gaara's guessed. He found it comical. This annoyed Temari greatly that he didn't grasp the full weight of the situation. "What are you going to do with her?"

"I'm not sure how to proceed." Gaara confessed. "I have never faced a situation like this."

"Come now little brother. You don't need instruction on that. Instinct should tell you where to out it." It took Gaara a moment to realize what he was talking about.

"That is not what I meant. If that was all I wanted I would have just done that and killed her or left her in Kohna." He was irritated that even his brother thought he was a complete monster.

"Then what is it you want?" Kankuro questioned.

"I want. Umm. I am not sure how to put it." Gaara answered.

"Try."

"I want her to want me to do those things to her. To..." He trailed off.

"So you want her to want you?"

"Yes and No. I want more then that I want…" Kankuro stared at his little brother's uncertain face. He knew what Gaara wanted even though it seemed Gaara himself didn't. This surprised him greatly.

"Well I might be able to help you there. I have conquered many women." He rubbed the knuckles against his chest. "First of all I need to know what kind of opponent we're up against."

"What do you mean?"

"What type of girl is she? Loud? Angry? Tough?" Gaara put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Quiet." Gaara replied finally.

"Bet she's sensitive too." He noticed a look of confusion cross Gaara's face. "Cries a lot."

"Yes." The light seemed to return to his face. It was only with his brother that he let his mask fall away.

"Alright so what have you done so far?" Kankuro questioned. Gaara began to explain the incident of five days before.

"Okay not the best way to start off. Now what have you been doing with her since then."

"Watching." Gaara said simply.

"Watching? What do you mean watching?"

"I have kept her confined to my room. No one goes in or out except the junion who brings her meals. I watch her from outside the window. She has yet to notice this." Kankuro was shocked by this news.

"Gaara locking a girl away in a tower is not how you get into her pants let alone her heart. You have to romance her a bit. Especially the weepy types."

"I don't understand."

"Bring her a gift. Pretend to listen to what she has to say. Fake interest in her feelings. Talk to her." Kankuro said a little exasperated at the actions of his brother. "But you're not going to get anywhere if you don't spend any time with her."

"So I should go to her?" Gaara questioned his brother.

"Yes and…" Kankuro turned to see Gaara had vanished.

8888888888

A cold breeze fluttered into her room as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the horizon. She turned away from the darkness and began the short walk to her bed. Pale opal eyes widened as a noise met Hinata's ears. She turned to see Gaara standing by the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata stared at the emotionless face shocked at his sudden appearance. He looked at her gentle face not sure how to begin. Finally he decided that a formal introduction would do. "I am Shinko no Gaara." He inclined his head to her.

"Huuga Hinata." She replies without thinking taken aback by the civility that Gaara is showing her. She takes a step backward. Her legs bump into the bed. She falls back onto it. Her new position brings Gaara's thoughts back to his gifts from Shukaku.

Hinata props herself up on he arms. Not helping the situation as her new position accentuates some of her curves. He begins to move slowly toward her. His actions remind her of a predator staking toward its prey.

She pulled her legs under her and begins to crawl to the other side.

"Don't!"

His words surprise her. Opal eyes stare uncertainly at the tan neck. She can't bring herself to look at his face. Fearing what might be seen upon it.

His eyes roam her. He takes note of her eyes determinately not looking him in his. The fall of the cloth around each curve. He begins to crawl toward her the moment he reaches the edge of the bed. Her eyes move to her hands clutching the sheets for dear life. Each breath burns in her fear-constricted chest. His hands are in view now as they reach out. Gently they glide up her arms to her shoulders sending shivers coursing through her.

Gaara takes note of the peeling skin form where the desert sun burned her arms. 'I wish she would look at me.' His hand glides up her neck to her chin. He lifts her face softly till he meets her eyes. 'She is the moon. Pale and glowing in the darkness. How can I make the moon shine bright? How can I capture the light?'

Hinata's heart pounded frantically. From inches away she could feel his breath flow caress her face. His eyes were intense searching. Up close they looked greener with a thin line of blue. A strand of his unruly red hair floated across one of those intense eyes that seemed to be coming closer. She felt the pressure as his lips pressed into hers. Hinata tried to pull back. Gaara's grip upon her chin held her in place. Slowly his hand curved its way to the back of her head. Feeling remorse for the theft of her first kiss Hinata closed her eyes and prayed for it to be over soon.

Gaara's body tightened at the feel of the Hinata's delicate lips. His hand soon wrapped itself in her blue silk. His right arm circled around to her back pushing her forward against his chest. Hinata gasp at the new more intimate position. Gaara took advantage of her surprise. He thrust his tongue into her open mouth. He tasted and searches that moist cave trying to learn every nook and cranny. He felt as her hands pressed against his shoulders. She was attempting to push him away.

He eased away his breath heavy. His eyes bore into her with a hunger so strong it frightened her to her very core. She began to shake as his hands fell away. The bird trapped in a snakes trance to afraid to look away. She desperately tried to form words in her mind. The emotions running through her were too confused. He began to reach for her again. His finger tips were only an inch away. Her voice braking she cried "No!" She could feel the heat of his hand floating just above her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

The gourd began to shake where he had placed it by the window. Shukaku screamed inside his skull. The top flew off and sand began to rush for them.

Her heart did it's best to escape from her chest. Her head felt light. Darkness clouded her vision. Limply her body collapsed onto the pillows. His hand still held next to where her cheeks had been. His eyes had watched the play of thought across her face. Then he took in as her muscles relaxed.

He lowered his hand. It looked out of place as it combed through her hair. He clutched her hair as his body trembled with unsatisfied need. He turned away from her. Closing his eyes he began the desperate attempt at calming his body. The sand crept back to the gourd. He listened to the slow hiss of its movements.

Gaara rose slowly. Tentatively he moved to his gourd. He glanced back at the young women lying on his bed. In a whisper of sand he disappeared. Kankuro sat back in his chair awaiting his brother's return.

Kankuros crossed arms were noted by Gaara upon his entry. He did not understand the frown that set upon his face. "Well what happened?" He asked. 'It couldn't have gone well since your back so soon.'

"I introduced myself to her." Gaara told his brother.

"And…" He looked in to the cold eyes. A flicker of uncertainty crossed behind them. 'This isn't good.'

"I learned her name. She is Huuga Hinata." He was stalling and he knew it. Kankuro surprised showed on his face.

"That is a propionate family. I am surprised that we have not heard of her disappearance. Did she say anything else?"

"No."

"So you spent all that time learning her name." Kankuro pushed on.

"I had intended to learn more but..." Gaara trailed off. He looked down. Only his brother knew him well enough to see the shame beyond those eyes.

"What happened?" The purple markings on his face were more propionate.

"I lost control." Gaara stated. He was horrified by what he had done to her. Kankuro's mind raced.

'That poor girl. We must hide what ever remains quickly. The war that shale ensues from her death would cost our people dearly.' Kankuro thought. "What could she have possibly done to cause you to do that?"

"She backed away from me onto the bed. She looked so beautiful. I couldn't help myself. I went to the bed. Then I gave in. I pressed my lips to hers. It felt so wonderful I had to have more. I pulled her to my body…"

"Oh so that's what you meant by you lost control." Kankuro released a breath he hadn't realized he'd held. 'Well that is a bit disappointing. But then again I guess we are all a bit short our first time.'

"I want her so badly my whole body aches. I am truly a monster."

"My dear brother that does not make you a monster." Gaara looked up at Kankuro willing his words to be true. "It makes you a man. We all feel compelled to take beautiful women. A kiss is hardly worth worrying about."

"But I am afraid."

"Why?"

"I am not sure I can control myself the next time. My body cries for her. The pressure has not yet left me." Kankuro burst out laughing. When at last he could finally speak he said.

"If you want more then sex like you says then you can't force your self on her." Gaara looked down. He knew that fact but his body seemed to be acting on it's own. "But there is a way you can find relief without forcing yourself onto her."

"What do you mean? What must I do?" Kankuro's eyes sparkled with more laughter. 'I never thought I would have to explain masturbation to Gaara. Well no one else is around to teach him such thing.'

"You relieve yourself by taking a small amount of lubricant onto your hand. Massage your member until you cum. It's that simple. It helps to think of beautiful naked women. I also suggest you do it in privacy. Now I need some rest. Come talk to me in the morning. I'll try and help you come up with a way to win her over."

8888888888888

Gaara had wandered the castle pondering what Kankuro had told him. He ordered a bath to be prepared. It had been awhile since his last one and it seemed like the perfect place to try out the new relaxation technique his brother had described.

He throws his cloths beside the tube. Sand trickled off his body. With a sigh he entered the water. Its warmth felt good against his body. Some of the tension in his muscles eased away. He proceeds to wash his body. Taking special care when washing his erect member. Finally he wrapped his long fingers around the firm mass and began to stroke. His body responded to his own touch but he wanted more.

The image of Hinata's nude form gliding on top of the pond filled his mind. A moan escaped through his parted lips. Her soft pale skin shimmered in the moonlight. He was reaching out to that pale skin. His fingers caressed her cheek before he captured the plump fruit of her lips.

He begins to pump harder into his hand as he envisions her hand replacing his own. Tender soft skin stroking his large member drove him wild. The gift from Shukaku came to the front of his mind. He thrust into his hand with every mental thrust he pounded Hinata with. Gaara began to pant as his body reacted. It felt so good. His muscles began to contract and spasm as he spewed his cum into the warm water. He hoisted himself out of the in ground tub. He lay on his back next to the water. He was panting. 'That was only a fantasy, the real thing feels better.' Shukaku informed his panting vessel.

'I can't believe anything can feel more wonderful then this.' Gaara thought. The golden edge of orgasm till clouded his mind.

'We could wake the girl and prove me right.' Shukaku suggested.

'No.' Gaara began to push Shukaku back once more. The sun was peaking over the horizon.

88888888888

The sun was peaking over the horizon. Two figures stood in the distance. Kiba could smell Shino and his sensei. He approached out of breath.

"You are late Kiba." Shino stated.

"But I'm not the last one here." Kiba panted in his defense.

"Where is Hinata?" Kurenai asked. "It is not like her to be late. Well wait a few more minutes for her. Then I think we should go to the Huuga compound. I'm worried."


	8. Chapter 8

Kiba shivered slightly as they approached the Hyuuga compound. 'This place gives me the creeps. It gives off this feeling of cold.' Akumaru sniffed the air. He began to bark.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Kiba questioned his canine companion. "I think we have a problem. Akumaru says that Hinata's sent is stale. Like she hasn't been here for a while."

"Hmmm…" Shino spoke quietly.

"We will find out in a moment." Kurenai spoke. They had reached the main house. A servant ushered them inside to a sitting area. Hirashi rose as they entered, he inclined his head to Kurenai, then bid them to sit. Kiba buckled slightly under Hirashi's gaze.

"What happened?" Hirashi asked. His white eyes moved to his hand, which were folded neatly in his lap.

"That is what we would like to know?" Kurenai spoke in a quiet voice. "Why did Hinata not meet with us as scheduled this morning."

"What do you mean?" His white eyes had grown wide. "She has been with you this past week. I assumed on a mission. When you returned without her, I thought the worse must have happened." Kurenai jumped to her feet.

"When I met with my students a week ago it wasn't to send them on a mission. I gave them the week to rest. I thought that they were working too hard. You mean she never returned?"

"Yes! What could have happened?"

"We must go to the homage immediately and inform her of what has occurred." Kurenai said. She began to run out the door.

"Yes." Hirashi agreed and followed her.

8888888888

Hinata awoke with the sun. The events of the previous night played over again in her dreams. "Why me she said to herself." She rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillows. Tears poured from her eyes.

A small cough alerted her to a presence in her room. She turned to see the brown haired ninja that always brought her food. He held the tray.

"I don't want it." Hinata voiced. Her face turned back to the pillows. Her small body became racked with sobs.

"It is my mission to see that this food is delivered and at least part of it consumed." His voice was neutral with a gruff undertone. This was the first occasion on which he had spoken to her. Though that fact was lost on her as she shouted.

"I don't care what your mission is. I don't want it. I'm tired of being a toy for your Kasekage. Now leave me alone." The jonin just looked at her confused. He was unsure how to proceed. He was told to make sure she ate. He was also told to not harm her.

Hinata heard his footsteps fade. She looked over he had left the tray there for her. 'I will not eat. If this is the only way to escape then I accept it.' She thought. 'I don't want to be a toy for him. I will not let him use me for that.'

88888888888

Gaara looked over at the ninja that had arrived at the study. The ninja bowed to him before he approached.

"Kasekage-sama I have failed at my mission. I apologize for the failure, but I did not know how to proceed."

"How did you fail?" Gaara asked, his voice was cold.

"I delivered the food to your guest as you ordered. But she refused to accept it. I did not know how to proceed with out hurting her. So I left the tray there with her and came to report this to you."

"I thank you for reporting. Carry on as normal and inform me if she does the same with her lunch meal."

"As you wish Kasekage-sama." With that the ninja vanished.

'So she thinks to try and starve herself to death. Well, I will have to take care of this for myself.' Shukaku chuckled inside his head.

88888888888

Kiba and Shino waited outside the hokage office. They had been there for half an hour. "It sounds like the hokage isn't going to do anything about Hinata's disappearance." Kiba said with a growl. Akumaru whimpered at his master's abnormal anger. The door opened. Kurenai looked at the anxious eyes of Kiba to the dark glasses of Shino.

"Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you." She said. Her expression was neutral. Kiba was unable to get anything from it. The two entered to see the stern blond Hokage staring at them.

"This incident of Hinata's vanishing is quite troublesome. Do you think that she would run away for any reason?" The hokage asked.

"Of course not." Kiba shouted. He was angered by the accusation on his teammates character.

"I do not believe so Hokage-sama." Shino spoke calmly.

"It is as I thought then. She was probably taken so they could examine the limits of the byakugan. Unfortunately we can not spare any upper level ninja." Hirashi pounded his fist against the desk and began to rise from his chair. The Hokage silenced him with a hand and watched as he slowly slipped back into the chair. "I am assigning the two of you." She pointed at Kiba and Shino. "To gather information about what could have possibly happened to her. You sensei will accomplish the mission I had for you on her own. I suggest you begin at the last known location. If you find any clues as to who could have abducted her report back to me. You are dismissed." The two bowed to the large chested woman and left.

8888888

Hinata sat at the window looking longingly at the distant sunset. She heard the footsteps of what she assumed to be her dinner arriving. She didn't bother to move. She had refused to eat all day. The other two meals still sat on the table. The china made a little tink noise as it was placed on the table.

"In Suna the people do not waste food." A cold voice spoke. Hinata's eyes widened at the familiar cold voice. 'I mustn't show fear.' Hinata thought. He noticed the shiver that ran up her spine. She was determinately not looking at him. "You will have to be punished for this crime as well as your bad manners. But how…" Hinata's breathing became more ragged as he approached her.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto

8888888

"Have you found anything?" Kiba asked Shino as he attempted to pick up Hinata's scent.

"The long period of time and the rain we had during this past week have made things difficult. I have sent out my bugs with the orders they are to report anything unusual." Shino voice quietly. Akumaru's bark sounded in the distance.

"Akumaru saves he's found something." Kiba interpreted. They began the surprisingly long trek to Akumaru. The small white pup was sniffing a tree. Kiba examined the bark searching for what was giving off the faint trace of Hinata. He brushed his fingers against the bark finding a black thread caught. "He's found a piece of Hinata's hair. By the looks of it she must have been leaning against this tree for it to sick in the bark this way. The only thing I don't get is why she was here." Kiba held the hair out to Shino.

Shino examined it through his dark specs. "It is probably that she was chased to his location and either thrown or backed into the tree." Three insects flew out from his sleeve. He approached the tree and began to examine it. One of the insects flew up a tiny thing in its mouth. He deposited it on Shino's finger. Kiba approached him.

"What is it?" Kiba asked looking at the object no bigger then a grain of salt.

"It appears to be a grain of sand."

"Great what good is a piece of dirt?" Kiba said frustrated.

"This sand is not made of sediments that come from this region. Which means that this grain of sand was most likely brought here by the person who captured Hinata. We should return to the Hokage office and report what we found." The two Shinobi vanished from the woods.

88888888888888

'I must not show him I'm afraid.' Hinata thought. She attempted to steady her breathing. 'I will not do as he wishes. I am not his toy. I am a Hyuuga I must be strong.'

"Come eat your dinner. You have wasted enough food for one day." Her heart jumped at the hot breath against her ear. She didn't trust her voice not to break. Gaara caught the slight move of her head showing her refusal to obey him. An excitement built in him. Hinata heard every foot fall he made back to the table. "Come here." He ordered her again. She didn't move. "I said come here."

Shock filled her as she found herself on the floor in front of the window. She stared at her wrist which had a new chain running from the bands. Her eyes followed the chain t his hand. She had forgotten about this. She felt as he pulled her forward. She let herself be dragged. He pulled her up by the collar of her shirt. She stared at him and let the anger fill her eyes. 'She looks beautiful with her eyes filled with fire.' He thought. In one fluid motion they were both seated at the table. Hinata's heart jumped as she felt his chest against her back. She sat there staring at the food in front of her unmoving. Gaara reached for the chopsticks. He picked up a small amount of rice and brought it toward her mouth. She turned away.

'I won't eat.' She thought. He moved to make for her mouth she moved again.

'Stubborn.' The bands on Hinata's wrist began to tighten. She gasps from the pain. The taste of rice filled her mouth. She turned to spit it out. His thumb felt rough against her jaw as he held her mouth closed. She twisted and turned but his hand never wavered. He pulled her head against his shoulder. "Swallow." His voice sounded strangely soft almost playful in her ear. He began to stroke her throat to make her swallow. It worked. "Good girl."

'He's mocking me the bastard." Hinata thought. Again he tied to put food in her mouth and again she refused it. 'I will not open my mouth no matter how much it hurts.'

Gaara continued to increase the pressure but to no avail. Shukaku voiced a solution to him and for once he listened. Hinata was so surprised by the feel of his lips that she gasps. The food was in her mouth and swallowed before she could stop it. He tried the same trick again to find her prepared for it. His hands began to wonder up her sides. As he reached the soft curve of her breast she instinctively said stop. Again food was in her mouth and swallowed. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he touched her. A battle was going on inside her. She wanted him to stop but she didn't want to give him what he wanted. His lips were soft against her neck. She trembled as his hands maneuvered over her clothing. Her face was explosively red. Then she broke. She felt his rough fingered begin to caress the soft flesh of her stomach. "I give up. Now please stop." He felt the warmth of her tears against his arm. A smile played at his lips. She went to pick up the chopsticks to find them in his hand. He moved his hand when she went to take them from him. Her heart broke with the opening of her mouth. He fed her the rest of her meal.

"All you had to do was ask and I would have stopped." He told her the humor clear in his voice. "I am not a complete monster." Her body shook as she sobbed at his words. He pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She felt completely humiliated by him. "There there. It's alright now. You know now that food is precious here and won't waste anymore." He instinctively began to rock her in his arms. Hinata felt like a child that had gotten hurt doing something she was just told not to do. She hated being treated this way lie a child but in the same instance it felt almost nice. She had never been held or comforted by her father and here Gaara was giving her that missing piece. He began to stroke her hair. The black river felt greasy. Hinata had not been given the option to bath since she arrived. "Would you like to take a bath?" Gaara asked in that soft voice. "It might make you feel better." Hinata nodded without thinking. "All fight them I'll order one prepared for you. I'll be back in a moment. She felt slightly saddened at the loss f his warmth when he moved away. Hinata mentally scolded herself for this.

88888888888

"It appears that Suna is behind the disappearance." Shino explained. He had already place the hair and grain of sand on the desk.

"It does appear so. But we have a peace treaty with them. Things have to be handled with care. We will require move evidence then this." The Hokage said as she gazed out her window. Wait here." The Hokage said. She exited her office. Kiba looked over at Shino. He stood there silently. Kiba wished that he could see his eyes or have some other sign as to his comrade's thoughts. He worried for Hinata. She entered with Neji. "Neji you know the situation regarding your cousin." Neji inclined his head. "There is evidence that she might be in Suna. I am appointing you head of and information retrieval to confirm or disprove whether she is in Suna or not. If you discover that she is in Suna you are to retrieve her. Neji you are in charge. You are dismissed." The three young Nin disappeared from her office. She lifted a bottle of sake out of her desk. Pouring herself a glass she downed a glass and prayed for their success in finding a live Hinata.

8888888888

The warm water felt wonderful against her skin. She dunked her head under. A sigh came from her lips. She laid her head back against the edge of the tub. Hinata willed her mind to be quiet. The small piece of her that liked Gaara holding confused her. She was angry about it. He had just humiliated her. Foot steps drew Hinata from her thoughts. She sank low in the waters. Instinctually she covered her chest with her arms. A blond woman entered. Hinata visibly relaxed. The woman placed some clothing and towels a couple of feet from the edge of the tube. "Is everything to your liking?" The woman asked.

"Yes thank you." Hinata inclined her head at the woman. The woman approached the water. She laid a silver tray with several nice scented soaps next to Hinata's head. Then she departed. Hinata choose a nice flowery scent from amongst them. She began to wash her hair. Then scrub away the dead skin.

888888888888

Gaara lay back on the sheets in his new quarters. He used his sand eye technique to spy on Hinata. He marveled at the perfection of her body as she disrobed. His body became tight with need. He watched her cleanse herself of the dirt of the world till he could take it no longer. His fingers raped around his member and he began to pump. Gaara had to divide his attention between his movements and keeping the jutsue activated.

"Oh Gaara!" Kankuro shouted turning away from the sight. Gaara's attention was thrust back to his location. He turned to the side and pushed his dying erection back into his pants. He turned back to his brother embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked his gaze on not meeting his brothers eye but more his eye brow.

"I came to try and give you some advice on your situation. So has anything happened since I've rested or did you just watch her?" He asked with a smile he recognized his brother's jutsue. Gaara proceeded to tell him of the days events. Kankuro listened intently. When he was done Kankuro sighed. "You shouldn't have done that Gaara. You humiliated her and degraded her to a certain extent. She might hate you for it?" Gaara looked horrified at his brother's words.

"Kankuro what can I do?"


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Well it appears I have made an over site. Just to clarify Gaara is 18; Hinata is 17.

8888888

Hinata looked about for her cloths. She was wrapped in a large with towel. They were nowhere to be scene. 'That girl must have taken them with her when she left. How foolish of me not to have noticed it sooner. What am I to do now? I can't stay in here. Maybe I should go back to my room?' She activated her byakugan. No one was around. Quietly she crept back to the room.

Hinata found the sheets had been changed. A kimono and brush lay upon the clean sheets. Hinata lifted the kimono. A small smile softened her face as she marveled at the beauty of it. It was a deep purple with silver lotus blossoms and a lighter purple obi. She dressed then moved over to the mirror. The silver of the brush contrasted nicely with the darkness of her hair. She sensed him as he entered but made no outward sign. He approached her slowly. He took in the sharp contrast of the kimono against her skin. She looked so beautiful. She took note of his reflection in the mirror. She stared at it in surprise. His face was soft and open. 'It can't be true it must be a trick of the mirror.' She turned to look at him.

"You look beautiful." His voice was as soft as his face. Her cheeks flushed pink at his comment. No one had ever said such a thing to her. He moved closer. She closed her eyes in surprise as he placed a kiss on her forehead. She let him slide the brush from her hand. He moved away and began to brush through her thick mane. She turned back toward the mirror. Her cheeks were a glowing pink as he carefully brushed out her hair. She felt so strange. No one, not even her father, had ever said or done such things. She didn't know how to react so she just sat there. Something about the situation tugged at her heart.

When he was had removed every knot from her hair he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He turned and put his face just above her hair. Her hands reached up and tentatively touched those arms gently. "I'm sorry." He said.

"What?" She questioned. Her mind was floating.

"About before. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. I hope you can forgive me. I do not want you to starve yourself and food is very precious to desert people." He said and hugged her tighter to him. Hinata nodded baffled by this sudden change in character. They remained in that position for quiet some time. Finally she seemed to find her voice. "What you said before. Did you mean it?" She asked in a whispered voice.

"Yes. I never meant to hurt you I jus…" "No." She interrupted him. "The part before that." He moved back. She turned to find his green eyes filled with confusion. "You said I looked beautiful. But I'm not beautiful." She looked down. He knelt to be on level with her. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Her eyes widened a bit at the feel of his hand on her chin. He lifted her face to look at him. "What are you talking about?" He turned her to look at her reflection.

"Look at you." She flushed again and averted her eyes from her reflection. "But girls like Sakura and Ino. Now those are beautiful girls. They're the ones that guys want to be with." She said her voice small. "Guys like Naruto?" He voiced in her ear. She turned to see his eyes reflected in the mirror. A small tremble shook her slender frame. He looked so serious. She had to turn away. She looked so sad that Gaara had no idea what to do. He placed his arm around her and hugged her tight. "Naruto, like most men, can't see what's right in front of his face. Those other girls who are around him, none compare to you."

"How would you know?" She asked. "Because I watched them all. I saw all of these so-called beauties, but it was you I choose. The reason people see them first is because they're so loud. It is the only way they can take attention away from a beauty like you." His words touched her deeply. He hugged her and she hugged him back, surprising them both. Then he stood and moved away.

A blond woman came through the door. She spoke in a cold voice. "Kazekage, the council requests your presence." Hinata looked at her to receive an angry glare. "Alright, I shall be there in a moment." Gaara replied, the coldness returned to his voice, his mask firmly in place. The woman left. Gaara placed a hand on Hinatas shoulder. She covered it with her own. "I will return to continue our conversation after my meeting. I wish to learn more about you." She watched him as he walked through the door. 'He wants to get to know me better.' She thought to herself.

88888888

'That poor girl.' Temari thought as she walked away. 'Something has to be done. I know I would rather be dead then have someone constantly forcing himself on me. I must put a stop to this, but how?' She pondered as she walked down the hall.

88888888

Shino and Kiba waited impatiently for Neji by the gates. It would take three days to get to Suna. Kiba wanted to start. Hinata was in danger. "You're late." Kiba said to Neji as he approached. Neji walked right passed the two and out the gates. He did not have to look back to tell that they were following. 'Dear cousin, please be alive.' He thought as he led the way to the village hidden in the sand

888888

Hinata sat there more confused then she had ever been in her life. In an attempt to make sense out of things she reviewed the facts. Gaara had kidnapped her because he wanted her. He thought that she was beautiful. He had stolen her first kiss. She wanted him to return. 'What's happening to me? How could I possibly want him to return? I mean, he kidnapped me. He humiliated me.' A small piece tugged at her mind reminding her he had apologized for that. 'What am I feeling? I felt all warm when he hugged me. It's like the way Naruto made me feel but different. This can't be. I can't be falling for Gaara. I mean, he's a monster. He murders people for fun. He…' Her thoughts trailed off as the image of him kissing her again filled her mind. Unconsciously she reached up and touched her lips. The kiss hadn't been bad just surprising. He did stop when she had asked. Could it be that he was not quiet the monster she had thought? "I need to lie down." She said to herself. She made her way over to the bed. She rested her head upon the pillow and was drawn into sleep.

She felt a soft hand brush against her face. She opened her eyes to see Gaara looking down at her a small smile gracing his lips. Her heart skipped a beat as she made contact with those deep green pools. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"It's okay." Hinata's voice was little more then a whisper. 'She is so beautiful I want her so badly.' Gaara thought as need filled him. His fingers against the sheet were the only sound as he stroked through her hair. "Did your meeting go well?" She asked finally. All the attention was foreign to her and after a while the silence became uncomfortable.

"Yes." He said softly. His eyes never leaving her. He marveled at how her cheeks were growing pink. In all actuality the meeting had been a complete fiasco. Apparently the council had discovered Hinata's presence and wanted to send her back to her village. They were worried that this would damage the treaty. They brought up all sorts of excuses as to why she had to go. To each Gaara had replied no. As they continued to pester him he grew angrier. Finally he exploded at them tell them that if they tried to remove her he would see that each of their heads was removed from it's neck.

She was searching for any topic of conversation. "Are you not tired?" She asked him quietly. "Why? Do you wish for me to leave you?" He began to rise. "No." She said hastily rising up onto her elbows. He watched her almost panicked response to his question. Her flush darkened. Her heart pounded a bit in her chest. "It must be very late and I'm sure you've had a hard day and…" His lips against hers quieted her rambling. The kiss was soft and chaste. He pulled away slowly looking into her ivory eyes. Her breath came out in little pants. "Thank you for your concern. I do not sleep often due to the demon that resides within me tries to take control. Bad things happen when he is in control."

"Oh." She said. That must be very hard to go without sleep for a long time she thought. "It has taken me a very long time to have this much control." He admitted to her. She thought on this. A lot of those terrible things he did. Were they motivated by the demon within him due to a lack of control?

"What about you?" He questioned. "Since I have shared something about myself it is only fair that you due the same."

"What would you like to know?"

"I followed you to your house the first day I thought about choosing you. You were ungreeted why?" He asked. He knew that she had a large family so she wasn't alone in the large house. Hinata looked down at the dark purple sheet that matched her kimono.

She swallowed then began speaking. "I am the Hyuuga heir. I am also the Hyuuga disgrace. My father is embarrassed by my weakness; both my cousin Neji who is a branch family member and my little sister are stronger then I. Most feel I am unworthy of leading the clan. I expect that they are going to arrange a marriage between Neji and myself so that way he can lead the clan. Since I am not respected by most of the elders I am often ignored by them." Tears welled up in her eyes. Her hands clutched at the sheets.

"Do you wish to marry this Neji?" Gaara asked calmly.

"He is part of my family and I love him." Gaara's chest tightened. "But it is in a brotherly way. I am not in love with him. I would go through with the marriage out of duty to my clan but I feel I would be miserable." He released the breath he did not realize he held.

His fingers coasted her to look him in the eye. "Don't worry." He said as his fingers trailed her cheek. "You're here now. I can train you so you will no longer feel weak. They can't force you to marry him and I could never ignore you." He planted another soft kiss on her lips. Two tears fell from her eyes. He moved back going to brush away her tears with his thumb but she had moved forward. He was shocked as he felt her kiss him. His hand slipped into her hair his other snaked around her back. The kiss became heated. They fell back onto the bed. Gaara was on top of her. Tentivily Hinata's hands found their way to Gaara's neck.

He lifted himself up onto his elbows. He was panting. Suddenly he rolled off her, sitting up on the bed face in his hands. Hinata sat up her face was flushed and filled with confusion. "Gaara?" She questioned placing a hand on his back. She could feel the small tremble going through him. "I should go." He said through his hands. He stood suddenly and began to walk toward the door. She crawled to the edge of the bed. "Why?" Her voice sounded scared. "Because I have to. You should go back to sleep." Hinata became more confused by his words. "W-w-what?" Her cracked voice cut through him.

He stopped knowing it was a stupid thing to do he turned around. Her face was still flush though pained. His eyes fell to the bit of white flesh that showed in a gap in her kimono. I must have loosened while they were tumbling on the bed. He began to pant. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to run back to the bed and take her. "Gaara?" His name fell from her soft lips and drove him mad.

It was his turn to swallow. "Hinata please." He begged her with his eyes. She didn't understand. "I can't stay here with you now."

"Why?" She was almost in tears. "I don't want to hurt you that's why. I want you Hinata. I want you so badly it is taking everything I have not to ravage you this moment. But I am afraid my resolve cannot hold out if I stay. I don't want to force you to steal your innocence. That is why I must leave you now." He turned and walked out of the room.

Hinata looked dumbstruck at his back. He left her because he was afraid of hurting her. Was this really the same person who had crushed a man for no reason? He didn't want to hurt her. There were only two people in her life that had ever cared if she was hurt, Kiba and Shino. Could it be that he really did care for her? She lay down on the bed her heart thundered in her chest.

8888888888

Gaara's leaned his back against the door. His body shook. "What's wrong with you?" A voice from an armchair rang out. Gaara looked up. Kankuro looked into his brother's sweaty face. "I…" Gaara began. "Yes." Kankuro prompted. "I went to speak with her after my meeting with the elders."

"I heard that was quite the fiasco, sorry, continue."

"She was asleep. I went over to the bed. She looked so nice I sat down. When I went to brush some hair out of her eyes she woke. We were talking and then I kissed her."

"How did that go?" Kankuro asked. 'Couldn't have been too well or he wouldn't be looking like that.'

"When I pulled back…"

"Go on." Kankuro pushed making a motion with his hand.

"She kissed me." There was a long silence, as Gaara looked down at his feet. "Well that's good isn't it? That's progress." Kankuro promoted. Gaara's head flung back as he stared at the ceiling he said. "Oh Kami. The things I wanted to do to her. I wanted to rip apart her cloths and kiss every inch of that perfect porcelain princess. I wanted to make her moan with pleasure. I wanted to thrust into her. To meld her tender flesh with my own."

"There is nothing wrong with that Gaara. Every guy when lying on a bed with a beautiful woman in his arms wants to do those things." Kankuro attempted to sooth his brother. He knew Gaara would think himself a monster for those all too normal desires of men.

"She is innocent. I'm not even sure if she's ready to do those things let alone willing to do them with me." Gaara looked pleadingly with his brother. "Is there nothing that I can do to…"

"Ah! Well if she's as innocent as you think she is then she has probably never felt the pleasures of the flesh. Some times all it takes is to introduce a woman to orgasm that make them more willing to open up shale we say." Gaara looked at him confused. "Gaara there are ways as you know to create a pleasure within the flesh without intercourse. That goes for woman too although the actual execution is a bit different and you may have to bring in an added weapon."

"Weapon? What in the world are you talking about?"

"Your tongue." Gaara stared at his brother completely lost.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto.

8888888888888888888

Gaara sat at the window, he watched the sun rise and for the third time went over the new wisdom that his brother had tried to impart upon him. He sighed quietly. What he had said didn't seem to make any sense. In fact it seemed like it would be very funny looking thing. At one point he had gone and come back with medical charts and diagrams to use as visuals when explaining the parts then describing the acts that could be used. Slowly Gaara closed his eyes. His fingers gently caressed the tear ducts. 'It is going to be a very long day.'

88888888888888888888

Hinata awoke to find a note lying on top of her breakfast tray.

_Dear Hina,_

_Your training will begin at ten this morning. I have had the appropriate clothing placed on your dresser. All you have to do is ask one of the guards were my private training grounds are and they will direct you accordingly. _

_Sabaku no Gaara_

_P.S. Your punishment period is over. After training you are free to roam around the building and grounds but do not go out into the city_.

She laid the note aside and began to eat her breakfast. Then proceeded over to her vanity. She picked up the thin cream-colored robes. Hinata held her arms in front of her chest as she asked a dark haired shinobi the way to the training grounds. The white eyes looked at the barren land on which she was so train. She frowned. She missed the lush forest of her home.

Since there were no clocks she assumed that she must be early. So rather then waste time she took her normal stance and began practicing her hand movements.

888888888888888888

Gaara sighed as he laid another document on the stack. He looked over at the small mountain of remaining papers. 'If I sneeze they will have to dig me out from under that monstrosity. I need a break.' He rotated his chair toward the window. 'I need to check the time. Slowly he rose and looked out for the sun.

It's only eight thirty. His red head fell. The small figure several stories below caught his attention. His mouth fell open. The training garments he had given Hinata illuminated every curve and slope of her body.

88888888888888888888

He arrived in a wisp of sand. She gasps as she felt him at her back. Her heart races as the words tickled her ear. "Your early." She turned pink cheeked and wide eyed to look into the blue green pools only inches from her own. They were both caught; too afraid to look away too afraid to move closer. So the moment stretched between them.

In a window two stories up Kankuro smiled. 'You really do care for her or at least want her. I'm happy for you.' He turned from his window. 'I'll let them have a little privacy. I'm glad this happened early though. Not sure I could have held out till ten.' Yawning he moved to his bed.

Finally his heart racing Gaara turned. We shale begin your training now. You and I shall spare so I may assess your skills. Then I'll be able to develop a more in depth training program. "Alright." Was her soft response. 'Those soft lips.' He thought. "Don't hold back." She nodded. Then it began. She came at him. Each of her attacks blocked by the sand. After a few minutes of watching her fighting style he began to counter attack.

After an hour neither had landed a blow. Hinata was getting tired. Gaara seeing her fatigue decide to end it. He threw himself into the punch. Her bloodline specialty alerted her to the attack with enough time for her to tilt her head away from the punch.

Hinata felt as though her heart would any moment blast out of her chest. His momentum carried his body forward. Two inches of air separated their faces. He could feel himself growing hard against her tender flesh. She gasp at the feel of his manhood against her leg. That simple gesture drove him over the edge.

His fingers wrapped in her hair. He possessed her with lips, teeth and tongue. She arched her back as he nibbled at her neck. He pulled back panting. 'This is not the place to be doing this.' He thought as his body urged him to continue. Slowly Hinata's brain began to restart. He removed him self from her.

'That is disgusting. I have to do something.' Temari thought. Now he's forcing himself on her in public. She turned from the scene in the window. 'Something has to be done. I thought that things had changed, that his control was better. But it appears that the blood lust he once had has just obtained a new form. 'I have to figure out some way to get her out before she becomes a hallow shell of a person.

88888888888888888

The next two days went by with this new routine. In the morning Gaara and Hinata would train. Though he tried to keep his distance. He didn't want a repeat of that first day. In the afternoon she would wonder the grounds while he attended to the never-ending amount of paper work. In the evenings the two would have dinner and small talk. He always kept his distance. Their time together ended with a simple chaste kiss.

"By now you've probably seen most of the house. What do you think?" Gaara asked trying desperately to make small talk.

"Your home is quite lovely." Hinata said. She flushed as he looked at her. A jolt went through her body. It would seem Gaara was not the only one with growing lust. Though she did not reveal this. Their simple kiss always left her poor body yearning.

8888888888888888888

As he left her that night Hinata went to her window. 'Am I falling in love with him?' She questioned herself. 'I've never felt this way before. Not even my feelings for Naruto ever made me react like this. I want him there is no denying it. He fills me with a need to be touched and a need to touch him.' She said a simple pray then turned away from the window.

8888888888888888888

"It's her." Neji said. The three were gazing up at the kage building. "I never dreamed that they would allow her to go to windows and things like that." Kiba spoke in a whisper. "If she has so much freedom why hasn't she run away?"

"There may be more here then meets the eye Kiba." Shino reasoned. "Either way we now know her location." Shino's glass covered eyes turned to Neji. His whole body filled with anger Neji made a quick decision.

"We go in tonight. We go in and get her out of there at any cost. If we wait they might move her and we may loose our only shot. Silently the three made their way closer to Hinata's prison.


	13. Chapter 13

A blast erupted somewhere in the lower part of the building. Hinata sat up. She blinked her light eyes dazed by the sleep she had just fallen into. Shouting called her back to consciousness. She slipped off the sheets and onto the floor. Grabbing her new robe she began to creep down the stairs.

8888888888888888

The puppet's blade sliced a chunk of Neji's hair as he dogged left. Shino's insects hit the wall, the gust of the giant fan knocking him with them. Gaara appeared at the top of the stairs. He heard the disturbance. "Why have you come here Kohna ninja? We are your allies yet you attack us."

"Ha allies. We are here for what you stole. We're here to take back HINATA!" Neji's voice resounded off the walls. Blue green eye's iced over. His body stilled. The large hall filled only with the sound of their breathing. A moment then his gourd erupted. The sand blasted forth. Three streams split and wrapped around the foreign nin. Encased in the sand coffin technique Kiba inwardly trembled. He remembered all those years ago, the rain of blood. The three struggled against the sand with little effect.

Gaara approach the three his arm raising. Kankuro looked at his brother's face. He gasps. The shear rage that played on the features frightened him to his core. Gaara looked straight into the white eyes of Neji. "She is mine." The words whispered thou all heard. Slowly the fingers began to curl.

"NO!!!"

The room turned to see Hinata. Her face contorted in horror. The images of her first chunin exam still left her with nightmares. She clutched the railing.

"Run Hinata." Neji cried. "Escape while you can." Gaara's turned back to face his three prisoners. Akumaru whimpered as the sand tightened about him and his master. She hit his chest with force. Her white fingers tangled in the black cloth.

"Please don't." Her voice was a shaking whisper. He could tell there were tears streaming down her face. She buried her face in his chest. "They are my friends. Please spare them. I'll do anything you want just don't kill them." Her legs failed her. She slid down his body to her knees. She still clutched his shirt. "Please." The smallest of whispers begged his bellybutton. He turned to look at the top of her head and instead found her eyes. His chest constricted at the pain in her soul that could be viewed in those pale orbs. His right hand found it's way to the back of her head.

"Fine then." His voice was cold. "Kankuro, Temari escort these three back to the leaf village. Make any necessary negotiations to keep the treaty." The two nodded. The sand began to slip from the ninja's. The tan rivers hiss the only noise.

Neji's arms tensed for attack. 'A little more then I can strike.' The others at his side prepared themselves as well. "Don't!" The three turned what parts they could to face the blue-black hair. "I know what you are about to do. Please just go back to the village."

"Hinata" Kiba's voice was strained.

"Please Kiba. I couldn't stand to watch any of you die. You can't defeat him, he's too strong. Please just go back to the village." Slowly she rose to her feet. Gaara wrapped his right arm around her back. Kankuro hand movements went unnoticed by the three stunned ninja. Akumaru barked as the strands of charka thread enveloped them.

"What is this I can't move." Kiba shouted.

"Don't fear. This is my special living puppet jutsu. This should keep you from doing anything stupid." Kankuro's voice sounded foreign to Hinata. It was as thou this man a few feet away were distant. Nothing was real anymore.

Kankuro pulled his strings forcing the three determined ninja and strange beast out of the building. "Come on Temari we have a long journey ahead." Gaara watched his sister and brother begin to march those who would take her away from him out the door.

"Come let's go back to your room." She turned. They walked up the stairs.

'Empty. I feel empty.' Their walk was silent. She looked around the room as though it were the first time. Slowly she stepped toward the bed. Her robe fell to the floor. She did nothing to stop it. The wind came through the window. Goose bumps erupted along her arms. He watched her. The wind played with the blue ribbons as the thin yellow silk blew around her knees. She turned. Her arms were across her chest. Her fingers were playing with the spaghetti straps.

He moved toward her. His heart pounded in anticipation and fear. She felt his fingers on her bareback. Reality penetrated her. He pulled her close. She closed her eyes. She knew what was going to happen. 'This is what I agreed to. This was the price for their lives. I will not back out of my bargain.' Gaara pressed his lips to hers hungrily. He pulled her tightly to him. She could feel his excitement.

Hinata's eyes stared at the face a few inches from hers. He had pulled away from their kiss suddenly. His eyes stared at her. He was searching her but for what she did not know. "Why?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata's words were as uncertain as his own. His eyes sought frantically for what he realized was not in her actions. "I thought this is what you wanted. This was the price for my friends lives wasn't it the reason you didn't kill them? My body for their lives."

"You really think that I'm a monster." Hinata could not believe the pain in his eyes. It made something deep inside of her hurt as well.

"I.. but"

"It's true I want you but not like this. I spared their lives because I could see what their deaths would cause you. I couldn't stand to be the reason for such pain. Thou now I see it was only out of obligation that you were willing to give yourself to me." His hands, which had fallen to his sides, balled into fist. "Why is it that I am never to have what I desire."

"If this is not what you want then what is it? Why are you doing this?" She shouted it at him surprising them both. Tears blossomed in her eyes.

"I want you to want to be with me. I don't want it to be forced. And this is just the same as that. I want you to feel the same as I… As I…" He turned away. "It doesn't matter." He began to walk away.

"Wait what do you mean that… How is it that you feel?" She looked at him. Her heart pounded in her chest. 'Could it be that he…'


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata stared down at the half eaten food. A sigh escaped her lips. She put down her chopsticks. The green silk of her kimono rustled as she rose. Her steps were silent. Her pale eyes looked down upon the training ground. She had not bothered to go there today. The last four days had been spent alone.

Hinata wondered the house. Her feet found there way to his door once again. Her hand rose. She paused. Her knuckles rapped timidly on the wood.

"WHAT!" She moved back from the door. She took a breath before pushing the door open.

"I just came to see how you were." Hinata stood in the door. Her hair fell in her face. She poked white fingers together. "I haven't seen you in days." Gaara stared at the figure facing him. She seemed frailer then before.

"I've been busy. You can go." He looked down at the paper littering his desk.

"Please. I it's just that well training…"

"I won't have time train with you anymore. I'll see that someone will take over it. You have no need to worry about it." Her eyes dimmed; though he would not have known. His head never rose.

"I'll leave you alone then." Gaara heard the door squeal shut. Hinata didn't notice the people around her. She went back to her room. The bed sunk as she sat there. The hours ticked pass.

His feet were silent. His hand reached pulling a lock behind her ear. He knew not at what point she had fallen asleep. He turned to leave.

Green gray eyes widened at the pressure on his wrist. "Please don't." Her voice was shaky. A sigh passed through his dry lips. Eyes hardened still could not hide the hint of pain.

"You need not worry. I will not touch you again. If you would release…" He was cut off by the weight on his back. Her pale arms locked around him.

"I'm sorry. So sorry."

"What?"

"I didn't understand. Please don't leave. I've missed you." He turned. Her head was present into his back.

Pale eyes looked up. His hand threaded through her hair. She loosened her grip on his waist. He pulled back just a step. His body turned so that he faced her. Gaara allowed his legs to fail him. They were eye level.

His lips were soft. His eyes were wide. Her sudden boldness so unexpected. Lavender eyes widened. The trails were thin and wet.

"There is something I want to show you." He brought himself and Hinata to their feet in a fluid motion. Holding her close he preformed the teleportation jutsue.

Hinata gasp at the sight of the moon reflecting water. Two trees leaned over. Small flowers dotted the sandy plot around the pool.

"It's beautiful. How did you know about this place?"

"I discovered it one day while wondering at night. I thought you might like it."

"It's gorgeous. Thank you." She turned to look at him. His eyes were soft.

"Yes now this place is gorgeous now." He kissed her. She closed her eyes. Her body fell against the sand. Though she wasn't worried his hand cradled her head. Pale hands trailed over bronze skin. The breeze hardened skin newly exposed. Her body churned as warm wetness covered the peak. Her hands caressed every part she could reach. Finding the rim of his shirt she pulled it. Whimpering met his ears as he rose up to remove the garment.

Thought lost in the wave of sensation. All cloths discarded. It wasn't enough nothing was enough. Sand lodged in hair as the rolled. He felt her entrance, afraid, longing. Gaara pressed into her slowly. His breath caught. He smelled blood. 'Oh Kami I hurt her. I am a monster.' He looked at her. His eyes held such pain. Hinata reached up. Her fingertips grazed his cheeks. "It's okay. I'm a virgin that's supposed to happen. It doesn't hurt much. In a moment I'll be fine." He nodded. His kiss gentle. The gentility gave way to need. He couldn't take it anymore. "I love you." Spilled from his lips as his body erupted.

He held her long after he withdrew. Went he felt the press of light on the world he raised. The two dress and walked back. The sleeping city kept their secret. Gaara pushed open the door. He stopped. Kankuro argued with Temari. The two silenced at his present.

"Gaara…" They both started. Leaf nin flanked them.

"Temari what is this?" Gaara questioned.

"The girl has to go back. There is no other way unless you mean to bring us to war." She looked down. Gaara could not believe what he heard.

"My lord surely you would not start a war over one woman. I know you our Kazekage only have the people's best interest in mind." The voice of his old council member cut through his shock. Gaara just nodded blankly. He seemed lost. The leaf ninja approached Hinata. They pulled her away. Gaara could not see the look on her face as she was pulled through the door though his siblings could. He walked mindlessly to her window. The other two followed.

Gaara watched her form shrink as she left the city now waking. Kankuro rushed forward. Gaara had fallen to his knees. "Why?" Gaara's voice was a whisper.

"What?" Kankuro asked. He knelt down by his brother.

"Why I am never meant to be happy. She was in my arms last night for the first time. I thought I was dreaming. Then when we began to. I smelt blood. I thought I hurt her. But she said it was okay. It was because she was a virgin." Kankuro slapped himself. 'How could I forget to explain about the heimen.'

"Then it came out. But the words were so true. I love her. My chest feels so heavy." Tear rolled free from the green orbs.

"Gaara!" Kankuro held his brother; trying to calm the crying man, the shock still over whelming him.

"What have I done." Temari's words were unheard.


	15. Chapter 15

Leaf nin traveled in silence as they brought Hinata back to her families compound. Hyuuga Hirashi met his daughter at the gates. He bowed thanks to the nin who escourted her home. Hinata did not look or speak to her father. "I know you just came home from a long journey but I feel it best that a physical examination be preformed so that we can give you any medical attention." Hinata turned in response. This was the first time in many years that her father walked with her outside of the compound.

Tsunade watched the two Hyuuga enter her office. "Hinata I'm glad to see that you returned safely."

"We do not know in what condition my daughter has returned Hokagesama." Hirashi's cold voice announced. "It is only through performing a physical that we can determine how much damage has occurred to her. A physical that I would like you to perform immediately." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him.

"Alright. Shale we proceed to the hospital where the proper tools are located." She rose. Her fingers on the door handle, when she heard Hirashi speak again.

"I expect this exam and its results will be kept a secret." She ground her teeth.

"Of course."

Hinata felt so empty. Her mind wondered back to him. 'How could he toss me away like that? Especially after he said.'

"Hinata I need you to put on one of these gowns." Tsuade handed her the paper garment. "The exam shouldn't take too long. You can go into the room and change. When your ready just open the door for me."

"There is something in particular I would request you check…" Her fathers voice cut off as she shut the door. Shivers trailed her body on her way to open the door. It was so cold in the room. ­­­She opened the door. Tsuade stepped inside. She looked at the young woman before her for the first time. 'Dear Kami she looks so broken. Please please don't let it be what I think.'

"I need you to sit on the exam table." Hinata did what she was told. The large chested blond woman checked her pulse. Then her reflexes. "Are you experiencing any pain?" Her brown eyes stared at the pale girl who refused to look at her.

"No." The word sounded dry. Her voice used for the first time in three days. It is then that the hokage asked Hinata to lye down so that way she could perform the exam she dreaded. With the motion of a finger she knew.

"Hinata, what happened to you out in Suna. I already know that you were taken against your will. I know it might be painful but tell me what happened. What made you so sad." Silent tears that had been waiting so long fell from their perches.

"I don't understand how he could do that." Hinata's face in her hands. 'No please no the bastard.'

"Why why?" Tsuade began to rub her back. Trying to calm the blue haired girl.

"It's not your fault Hinata. What he did to you. None of it was your fault."

"How could he let them bring me back here. He didn't even put up a fight. And after he said." Her voice trailed off. Tsuade looked up in surprise. She raised Hinata's face to look in her eyes.

"Hinata what do you mean?"

"He said he loved me. He said that he wouldn't let them take me away."

"Hinata I have a very important question to ask you, and I want a truthful answer. The last test I preformed proved that you were no longer a virgin. Did he or anyone else force themselves on you?" The white eyed lass shook her head. "But you did have sex with him?"

"Yes." She looked away. "He was so gentle and uncertain."

'Gaara gentle and uncertain?'

"When he thought he hurt me he cried. He was trying so hard not to hurt me. I told him that it was just because I was a virgin. I heard Sakura and Ino talking about how it hurts when you loose it. When he said that he loved me at the end of it I thought my heart might burst. And after all that he just let them take me away. I still can't believe that. How could he do that?" She stared at the older woman who was still in shock at this new side to Gaara.

"He was probably just looking out for his people, since we threatened war. We didn't know then the circumstances of the abduction." A glint of hope passed through Hinata's eyes.

"So I can go back to Suna soon?" Her voice a mere whisper. Tsuade looked in her eyes conferming the reason for Hinata's behavior. The blond just nodded. Hinata hugged her.

"You can get changed now." She walked out the door to see Hirashi pacing.

"Well?"

"It is how you thought. Hinata is no longer a virgin but it wasn't…" He cut her off.

"It is as I thought. We must now come up with a new plan for Hinata's future and that of the clan. Thank you for performing the exam." He bowed slightly. "Hinata hurry up I have a meeting with the council that I need to attend." She stepped out. He grabbed her arm with a bruising force. They sped home. At the door Neji greeted them. Hirashi let go of his daughter. He proceeded down the hall. Neji was speaking to her yet she heard not a breath.

She began walking after her father. Neji startled yet curious followed. She stopped outside the meeting room and listened.

"So she has been tainted then." An elder woman spoke.

"The lord in the rain village will not want her now. He spoke of how only a pure young girl would be worthy of him."

"So do we disown her?" A male voice

"And be the most hated family in the village. Most know of her abduction and will refuse to do business with us for being so heartless." This voice seemed younger then the other woman's.

"We can not allow her to continue and be the heir. Is there not another lord that we can marry her off to in order to remove her from succession?" This came from her father.

"No but…" The deeper male voice began.

"What?" A chorus of voices chimed.

"Neji is the Hyuuga protégée despite not being of the main branch. We can arrange a marriage between the two of them and let him lead the family."

"That plan seems sound." Hirashi said. "Do you think he will agree?"

"He is a branch member he has no choice but to agree."

"Do the rest of you agree?"

"In these troubling circumstances yes."

"The rest of you?" He asked

"I" Several voices said.

Hinata looked over at her cousin's shocked and sad face. Hinata knew why he looked that way. His feelings for Tenten being obvious for the last two years, though she also knew he would say nothing of this to the council. She walked passed him to her room.

From the door way the doorway the room seemed cold and emptier then before. 'I thought my family might try to marry me off but never did I expect things like this. I hate them. I hate them all thinking that I am an embarrassment. I won't let them destroy Neji's life.' She turned in the doorway.

Naruto busted through the door to her office waking her. "Hey old woman." She growled at the blond boy.

"What is it Naruto?" She rubbed her temples.

"Hinata asked me to give you this note." He handed over the folded piece of paper to her. She took it.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah unless you have a new mission for me." His eyes sparkled.

"You are dismissed." He groaned and left her office. She unfolded the paper to find a letter.

_Dear Hokagesama,_

_Today after our exam my family has decided that I am now tainted and even more unworthy to be heir. So they have come up with a new plan now that no man will want such a soiled thing as I. I am to marry Neji. I have always suspected that they might try to do something like this to me. But I cannot allow them to ruin Neji's life too. I intend to leave the village. Though I no not where to go. Know that I am not turning my back on kohona. I love this village but can no longer bear my fathers horrible ways. I ask that you do not send people after me but under stand if you must. Thank you for being so kind._

_Hinata_

Tsuade smiled at the letter.

888888888888888888888888888

Gaara stared out the window. The moon was waning. He had not done paper work in days. His chest still felt heavy. 'So go and take her back.' The voice said.

'And what start a war. Kill her family and friends. She would hate me by the time it was over. There is nothing I can do. I am just not meant to find happiness.'

'Would you like me to call forth the violins to play at this party I am forced to attend.' The demon asked.

'Belittle me all you wish I care not.'

'You take all the fun out of it.' With this he quieted. Gaara stared out at the sand for hours. Finally he turned to the bed. Slowly he took a step. He wanted to burry himself in her scent that remained in the sheets.

His heart pounded. Gaara turned green blue eyes locked on the illusion in front of him. "You aren't real." Still she came foreward. "Just another thing to torment me in my pain." Her kimono was midnight blue. Hair held up in a silver lily comb. He began to back away.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Her voice flitted to his ears. He shook. His head and nodded. He could smell vanilla on her skin. His fingers twitched wanting to reach out to her. "Then why didn't you resist them?"

"I was in shock and couldn't do anything." His voice seemed to tremble the way his body wanted to. His legs hit the edge. No where left to go he sat on the bed.

"Did you miss me while I was gone?"

"Yes. Terribly so." His throat dry, he licked his lips.

"I missed you too." Her arms circled his neck. He looked into to her eyes. She felt so warm. Her smile made his heart pound.

" You are real." His arms circled her waist pulling her close. "But how is it that you are here."

"I had to come back." He backed further onto the bed allowing her to climb on. He looked up into those shinning eyes. His lips whispered the one question that could destroy him.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Her lips were soft. His joy boundless in that moment.

8888888888888888888888

Temari passed Kankuro in the hall. His smile made her stop.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"I am happy to say that I was able to fix your mistake."

"Mistake what mistake?"

"The one that stole our little brothers happiness." Temari looked shocked. "Or did you not realize that he was in love with her and she him?" Still she said nothing. "I heard how her family offered to let her marry him but you refused. I also heard that you thought the girl was being raped and didn't want to see her forced into that kind of life. So I understand. I'm just glad I found her. She looked a mess and smelled a bit bad, though at this point I think he would have over looked it."

"What do you mean?"

"She came back of her own will. Though I had her go to a bathhouse and buy a new kimono. I think that only appropriate for my new sister in law."

"Sister in law?"

"Well not officially yet. But I drafted up the papers. They can sign them in the morning. Right now they have better things to do." He enjoyed the shocked look on her face. With a chuckle he left.

The End


End file.
